Everything I Own
by AnimeCat
Summary: Sequel to Mother's Pride. Heero finds out he has a living mother...but will he accept her? Will he forgive her for giving him to Dr J? Review!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: *looks up from tending her chibi soldier davi, jenni, chibi-neko-Relena, and chibi Quatre, and happily announces* Well, today I made the descision(?) to write only songfics! Well, not ONLY, but i can make really good points from songfics. Some of you out there agree with me. This is the sequel to Mother's Pride. In fic: Heero reuniting with his mother. All because *you*, the reader, asked for it! Arigatou!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need this by now? Want to sue me for my math homework or something?   
  
About the song....you'd better review. I had to go to a teeny-boppers website for this....*shudders*  
  
Thanks Traci, and to all those who reviewed Mother's Pride.  
@-------  
  
Everything I Own  
Um, I don't know the name. This is what I think it was.  
  
Song by: *N Sync  
  
A.C. 197  
  
*You sheltered me from harm  
You kept me warm*  
  
*You kept me warm*  
  
"Yo!!! HEERO!!! Earth to Heero Yuy!! There's someone at the frikken door for you, man!!" Duo shouted across the apartment. Heero rolled his eyes.   
  
"I can hear you, Duo. Who is it?" He called back, letting the note of impatience and irritation into his voice.   
  
"Who are you?" He could hear Duo asking.  
  
"Frank Davison. I have a message for Heero Yuy."  
  
"Hear that, buddy?" Duo called.   
  
"Hai. Let him in." Heero called. Heero got up from his desk and stood in the middle of the living room to wait. Following Duo into the room was a dark haired soldier. Heero felt a little surprised. The man saluted him. Heero merely nodded.   
  
"I have a message from Dr. J." The man said. Heero raised an eyebrow. From behind the soldier, Heero could see Duo draw his gun just in case.  
  
"Dr. J died." Heero said. Frank Davison nodded.  
  
"He left orders for me to come after the war."   
  
Heero nodded, gesturing toward the couch. Davison shook his head. "This won't take long." Duo shrugged, put the gun away and stepped into the kitchen and Heero could hear him messing around with pans, opening and closing the fridge, and slamming cabinet doors.   
  
"Could you keep it DOWN over there?" Heero snapped with playful annoyance.   
  
"Sor-RY!" Duo retorted.   
  
*You gave my life to me  
You set me free*  
  
*You set me free*  
  
Heero grinned before returning attention to Davison. "So?" Heero asked.  
  
"There are orders for you to meet with a woman named Hanake Raleigh. She's currently in a colony nearby, but willing to come here." Davison said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Davison looked in his pocket. He brought out a letter. "This isn't very descriptive...he wrote it on the back of a napkin." Davison mused. "We tried to make out what we could. 'Heero Yuy, you are to meet with your last living blood relative, Hanake Raleigh(1). Mrs. Raleigh is your mother.'"  
Heero blinked. And blinked again. Only a sudden crash in the kitchen brought him back to life. He looked back to Duo and saw the boy watching them, wide-eyed and his jaw hanging down to his clerical collar.  
  
"Mother?" Heero questioned softly. Davison nodded.   
  
"That's what it says." Davison handed him the letter/napkin. He saluted a final time and dismissed himself. The apartment was very still for a long time. Then Duo rushed up to him.   
  
"You mother is ALIVE?" He shrieked. Heero shrugged numbly. He looked down at the letter.   
  
"'Heero Yuy, you are to meet with your last living blood relative, Hanake Raleigh. Mrs. Raleigh is your mother.'"Heero repeated dully. "I guess she is."   
  
"Don't you CARE?" Duo shrieked. Heero sank to the ground, clutching the letter/napkin.   
  
"I...don't know..." He breathed.   
  
*The finest years I ever knew  
Were all the years I had with you*  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'You don't know'?" Duo asked, getting down to eye-level with him. "Heero...this makes you the only one of us who has a parent still living. Quatre and Trowa have their sisters and thats about it. You have your *mother*. God, Heero!! Tell me what you're thinking, damn it!!"  
  
"If I have a mother...why am I Heero Yuy?" He whispered into the air.   
  
He wasn't asking Duo...he was asking God.  
  
*And I would give everything I own  
I'd give up my life, my heart, my home*  
  
______  
Only a colony away, Hanake recieved a call. "Moshi Moshi." She said as she answered.   
  
"Ojou-san, I delievered the letter to your son today." She recognized Davison's voice. She sat down quickly.   
  
"And?" She breathed quickly.  
  
"Your number is on the back of the letter, Hanake-san. He might call it if he believes me. If not...gomen nasai, Hanake-san." Davison said gently.   
  
"It's all right, Davison. Arigatou....and I mean that with all my heart."   
  
"I know that, Hanake-san." Davison said kindly. The soft click at the other end finished the call, but Hanake didn't put down her phone. She clung to it desperately, trying not to cry. She rocked herself back and forth in her chair. *Do I even have the right to see him? After all I've done.....all he's been through... God, tell me...please...what should I do?*  
  
The only answer was the memory of her son boarding the shuttle for earth three years ago. *I've waited for so long.....for my son...Heero...*  
  
........Thats when the phone rang again.  
  
  
  
  
AnimeCat: Part 1 of the sequel. Why's it so short, you may ask? Because in the morning I'm going on vacation for Thanksgiving and I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging for like a week. As soon as I get back I'll finish and post the rest of it. And also....I'm suffering from some minor writer's block. R&R!!!!!!   
  
1- I just wanted you to know whats up with her name. She's Japanese, but lets just say that her husband, Heero's father, was English or American, or whatever ethnic background Raleigh comes from.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: Back from a lovely vacation!! Well, my hands are dried out completely from the frikken weather, but that heals. Hurts to type!!! Anou, in part 2 of Everything I Own, Heero decides to visit his mother. I decided to start a new series from this fic, all about the GW pilots' lovin parents. For Quatre, who is next, I'm using Hootie And The Blowfish, for Duo I'm using Rage Against The Machine, and I need some suggestions for Trowa and Wufei. Something that might match their personality, if you can wing it. More info on this at the bottom. *looks down at chibi trieze, who is decorating her realm with roses* Where are you GETTING those?!  
  
chibi Treize: I'm rich.  
  
AnimeCat: You're in a CAGE the majority of the day!!!  
  
chibi Trieze: Arigatou for supplying my 'cage' with a stereo system and internet access.  
  
chibi Quatre: HE GETS A STEREO SYSTEM???  
  
chibi-neko-Relena: HE HAS INTERNET ACCESS???  
  
AnimeCat: *blinks* I didn't have the budget for that. Hell, I have NO budget. Fess up, eyebrow man. What's up?  
  
chibi Trieze: I may be caged *still manages to look dignified*, but My Lady is free.  
  
AnimeCat: THERE ARE CHIBI UNE'S???? WHERE? WHERE??  
  
chibi Trieze: Not telling.  
  
AnimeCat: *sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
I don't claim to own Gundam Wing. I own Hanake, but you could probably care less, huh, minna-san?  
  
  
@-------  
  
Everything I Own, chpt 2  
  
  
*I'd give everything I own,  
Just to have you back again*  
  
"Who are you calling?" Heero asked, surprised to find himself panicking. Duo faced away from him, hunched over the phone.   
  
"I'm not letting you pass this up. I'm calling the lady." Duo said after a second, looking at the number a few times.   
  
"She's probably a fraud." Heero said unconvincingly. "Just claiming to be the mother of Heero Yuy...war hero and all that..."  
  
"Matte, Heero. Your head is inflating." Duo said sarcastically. "Wouldn't SHE have come for YOU rather than the other way around? She probably doesn't want to scare you off."  
  
"She's doing a wonderful job." Heero muttered to himself. "Duo, stop. She's not my mother, she can't be."  
  
Duo turned to him, still clutching the reciever. He gave Heero a cold gaze. "Give me a real and logical reason why she can't be. Did Dr. J said she's dead? Why would you believe him anyway? Look what he did to you."   
  
Heero stood up, now enraged. "Look what SHE did to me. If she's my mother, then why the hell was I raised like this, Duo? Why didn't I grow up all oblivious to true pain and suffering?" Heero whispered hoarsely. Duo's gaze softened momentarily, then the other line picked up and Duo became excited.  
  
"Mrs. Raleigh?" Duo asked excitedly. "Yo, my name is Duo Maxwell....and I think I have your son here."  
  
He winked at Heero.  
  
*You taught me how to love  
What it's of, what it's of*  
  
@-------  
  
"Mrs.Raleigh?" The boy on the other end quipped. "Yo, my name is Duo Maxwell....and I think I have your son here."  
  
Hanake blinked. "Excuse me?" She asked quietly.   
  
"I'm his.....uh....." The boy's excitment nose-dived into discomfort. "I live with him." He finished. "Roommates, I guess. You say Heero Yuy is your son?"  
  
"Yes, he is." Hanake continued, not really paying attention to what Duo had said. "I know he is. I handed him to Dr. J when he was two years old. A year after...a year after his father died." She choked on her words.   
  
"I'm sorry." Duo said kindly. "Heero's a little nervous, but I think you might be the real thing."  
  
"I can prove anything, young man." She began to feel a rise in her mood. She still felt in a dull stupor, but it was as if a light was coming from the darkness. Hope--the hope that she might see her son. Why wasn't she more excited?  
  
"Um...are you all right, ojou-san? I figured you might get a little more excited."   
  
Wow, almost as if he'd read her mind.  
  
*You never said too much  
But still you showed the way*  
  
*And I knew from watching you   
And nobody else could ever know   
The part of me that can't let go*  
  
A slow stupor again settled into her mind. "I lost my son to the war. I also lost his presence in my life and the right to call myself his mother." She said softly. "I want to meet him....but..."  
  
"I understand. Look, ojou-san, we'll catch the next shuttle flight over, ok? If Heero is still a little unconvinced we'll run some tests."  
  
"I have proof, don't worry about that." Hanake nodded, the numbness in her brain beginning to spread to her fingers. "So you're going to bring my son home to me?"   
  
She could hear Duo's bangs hitting the reciever as he nodded. "Hell yeah."   
  
"Thank you..." She breathed.   
  
"Its okay. Gimmie your address."   
  
Hanake took a long breath before she passed out. She gave it to him, feeling the numbness reach her mouth at last. Duo thanked her, hung up...  
  
Then Hanake Raleigh blacked out.  
  
@-------  
  
*And I would give everything I own,  
I'd give up me life, my heart, my home*  
  
*I would give everything I own,  
Just to have you back again*  
  
Duo looked back to Heero.  
  
"And?" Heero asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
"You're gonna meet her." Duo shrugged. "Damn, if there's hope for you, there's hope for me, right? I could have a parent or something out there somewhere." He managed to smile.  
  
"What did she tell you? My name, maybe? Do I have a name? Maybe a damned father?" Heero spat icily. Duo's smiled vanished.   
  
"She said your dad died, man. Sorry. When you were one, I guess. She didn't mention your name."   
  
"Hn." Heero grunted.   
  
"Maybe, Heero. Just maybe, she wanted to tell you your name to your face." Duo said softly. Then he let out a sudden, gunshot laugh.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Your last name is *Raleigh*!!!!" Duo howled with laughter. "Somethin Raleigh!! HA!"  
  
Heero grunted. The room became very quiet, and the glaze that had taken over Hanake slowly developed in Heero's head. Only one thing made any sense.   
  
I have a name.  
  
I have a mother.   
  
Her name is Hanake Raleigh.  
  
I have a mother.  
  
I have a name.  
  
Doesn't matter how stupid it is...  
  
It's *my* name.   
  
  
@-------  
  
  
AnimeCat: I know this chapter sucks, but its late and I'm working on a lot of fics. I'll try harder next time, ok?   
  
I need some info for when I start the Quatre fic that follows this up. Does anyone know Quatre's father's name? If he doesn't have one, will someone name him for me? Pwease? Quatre's mother's name is Quatrine, right?  
  
Heero is finally named in the next chapter!! Damn...I'm gonna get flames over that one....  
  
R&R!!!!!!!! I can't stress this enough!!!   
  
Ja ne!   
*AnimeCat* 


	3. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: I lost my file where I keep my music lyrics, and I had to go back to the damn teeny-bopper site!!!! Agggghhhh!! THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY TIMES A GIRL CAN LOOK AT PICTURES OF JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!!! *chibi Quatre and chibi duo topple off her desk. she looks apologetic* Which reminds me.....I named Heero, like I said I did...and his name is a little uh....*well known*. No one flame me over that, ok? People might just whack their heads against their keyboards when they finally hear his name.  
  
*chibis look a little frightened*  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me over something as pathetic as this, you won't get very much. My bad report cards...the bills for my destroyed math books....  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!   
  
@-------   
  
Everything I Own  
  
*Is there someone you know,   
You're loving them so*  
  
*But taking them all for granted?*  
  
Duo's smiling face went out of focus from Heero's eyes. He swayed back and forth a few inches.  
  
"Heero?" Duo's smile vanished. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hai." Heero lied, his eyes rolling back.  
  
"Liar...you look like you're gonna faint." Duo mused.   
  
"I'm not." Heero persistantly argued. He sat down quickly on the coffee table. "But I don't feel so great. Get me some water."   
  
Duo nodded and went into the kitchen. He came back with a glass barely filled.   
  
"If you're going into shock, you can't drink too much." Duo said as Heero eyes the half-empty glass. Then he shrugged and took it. He downed it quickly and set the glass next to him. Duo continued to watch him.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." Heero said in a strange voice. Duo wondered...was that *fear*? "I mean...if she's really my mother...how could she just hand me over like that? If my father had just died...how could she?"  
  
*You may loose them one day  
Someone takes them away*  
  
*And they don't hear the words you long to say*  
  
"Think about what the world would have been like without you." Duo said softly. "It wouldn't even be here. The White Fang would have finished it off."  
  
"Dr. J would have found someone else!! It didn't have to be me!"  
  
"It didn't have to be me, either." Duo said coldly. "It didn't have to be Quatre, it didn't have to be Trowa, it didn't have to be Wufei either, but it *was*. Quatre might have never lost his father, but we all gained something. Trowa found family...Quatre found Trowa," He smiled. "Wufei found friends, I found you and you found me. Aren't you at least happy about that?" He didn't let Heero respond. He still smiled. "And now you found your mother. At some point in the war you and your mother might have died...and I'd been one lonely little Gundam pilot after the war."  
  
Heero nodded. "I know that..." He sighed.   
  
*Give up my life, give up my heart   
Everything I own*   
  
Duo turned around and walked into the bathroom. Heero heard him open drawers and cabinets. He came out a moment later, his arms filled with all shaving razors and any medications they had in there. He dropped them all on the floor in the hall. He came back and grabbed Heero's arm, pushed him inside and locked the door from the outside. "Okay, Hee-chan..." He teased. Heero banged on the door and swore loudly.   
  
"Duo, let me out!!" He shouted.  
  
Duo shook his head, smiling. "Sorry, Hee-chan. You're going to see Mrs. Raleigh if I have to drag you by your EARS. So I want you to sit in there like a good little boy and think about this. Okay? Just think about her. I took out anything you can use to suicide, so don't try anything." He said in a dangerous voice, smiling.  
  
"You're dead when I get out." Heero threatened.  
  
"I'm willing to take that chance." Duo mused.  
  
*Ya know baby  
My love for you will always be true  
That's right*  
  
After a minute, the banging stopped and Duo settled down to watch Jerry Springer junior junior.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo cautiously opened the bathroom door an hour later. He peeked his head in and peered around.  
  
"Heero?" He asked softly. He looked in the direction of the tub and saw Heero laying inside, one arm propped up on his knee, his face stony(fully dressed and dry!! he's just sitting in there, you ecchis!)  
  
"All right, Duo." Heero said quietly.  
  
"What?" Duo asked. Heero turned to him, his gaze softening.   
  
"All right. I'll see Mrs. Raleigh. Will you come with me?"   
  
Duo smiled, wide and bright. "Hell yeah."   
  
Heero nodded in acknowledgment. "We'll go tomorrow." Then he smiled...not like Duo's smile, oh no...this was an EVIL smile. "Until then...YOU'RE DEAD!!"  
  
"AIIEEE!!!" Duo shrieked as Heero leapt from the tub.  
  
*I would give everything I own, everything I own  
Nobody can love you, love you, love you like I do*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A colony away, Hanake was getting up. She stood shakily and went to a window. She opened it up and took a deep breath, leaning onto the sill.   
  
*And I would give everything I own,  
I'd give up me life, my heart, my home*  
  
"Justin....please come home to me..." She whispered into the air.  
  
*I would give everything I own,  
Just to have you back again*  
  
*Just to have you back again*  
  
@------  
  
AnimeCat: Well...that's it. No-- not the end of the fic, Heero's name. Justin Raleigh. Like? *ducks as someone throws a tomato* HEY!! Well, *looks agitated* I ran out of song. The fic isn't over...I guess it was too long for one song. The last chapter will be out in a few days...*passes out straight jackets* and it won't be a songfic. I promise, I won't put off their meeting any longer. R&R, please!!! I mean...I my fingers hurt so *dreadfully* from typing...you *do* want the finale, don't you? MUWHAHAHA!!!  
  
*chibis glance at each other sideways...just a *tad* nervous* 


	4. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: Well...I guess no one likes the name Justin Raleigh...TOO BAD! MUWHAHAHAAH!! Yes, I know it doesn't fit his character well...but the only other name suggested was Drake. If I had found my damn name book last week instead of last night, I might have come up with a cooler name. For Duo, I guess I should run a poll for his name. I found some cool ones last night. And unless you want him to end up with a name like Svens *chibi Duo makes a sqeak like a rubber mouse and faints*, VOTE FOR HIS NAME. The names I picked are on the bottom. Thanks for reading this fic! R&R!  
  
Thanks Traci, who always clears my constant writers block!  
  
*somewhere in the distance, a loud OOOWWWWWWWWIEEEEEES!!! is heard. AnimeCat looks around, confused.* Doesn't sound like a chibi Heero.....for one thing...Heero doesn't say 'owies'....better check this out...   
  
@-------  
  
Everything I Own, Finale  
  
  
The next day, the two boys boarded a shuttle for the next colony over. Duo sat by the window, and Heero in the aisle, should the butterflies in his stomach turn to bats. They both wore turtle neck shirts to hide the red marks on their necks from the previous day. Duo flipped absently through a magazine and Heero stared absently no where. Duo looked out the window and groaned.   
  
"We haven't even left the port yet? Damn." He brought out a CD player and headphones. "Wake me when we get there." He put the headphones on, leaned his head back on the seat and shut his eyes, though he didn't fall asleep. Heero murmured something in response. A few moments later, Duo could hear the stewardess with the cart stop by. He shook his head, but he could hear Heero ordering. The song passed, and another, and during a musical period, he could still hear Heero ordering. The stewardess was making strange, confused sounds. What was that annoying tink of glass?? Duo turned down the volume but didn't open his eyes.  
  
"And that, too."  
  
"Sir..." The stewardess said uneasily, "I don't think I should let you buy all that."  
  
"Why not?" Heero asked indigantly.   
  
"Anou, the other passengers might want some...and if you drink all that buy yourself, I think you'll be well past the legal limit by the time you're done."  
  
Duo opened his eyes, uttered a shrill "ACK!", hit Heero upside the head and returned the 42 one-ounce bottles of vodka to the stewardess. She moved on quickly.  
  
"Heero!!!" Duo scolded quietly. "That's a great thing you'd want your mom to see. Her son dead drunk."  
  
Heero didn't respond, just nodded.   
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Nervous." Heero said distractedly. Duo grinned.  
  
"I'll bet you are."   
  
To comfort him, Duo kissed Heero lightly before leaning back in his seat and turning the volume back up on his CD player. He was amused to hear a little girl in the seat in front of them ask her mother,  
  
"Mommy, why were those boys kissing?" (1)  
  
Through the space between the seats, Duo could see the girls' mother regarding them with wide eyes. Heero and Duo glanced at each other sideways and grinned. Then Heero remembered why he was on the shuttle in the first place, and the nervous knot in his stomach loosened.   
  
But not in a good way.   
  
"Duo..." Heero said thickly.  
  
"Aa?"   
  
"I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Duo looked at him through half-opened eyelids before seeing Heero was serious. He unbuckled Heero from his seat himself.   
  
"Go, man!!! Run!!" He shrieked. He gestured frantically towards the back of the shuttle. Heero nodded and took off running.   
  
"Airsick?" Some guy a row over asked. It struck Duo as funny that Heero or ANY of them got airsick or seasick after all they went through, but he didn't laugh. He just nodded. The man nodded back and settled back in his seat. Duo shrugged. At least the guy wouldn't be surprised if it happened again.  
  
*And,* Duo thought, replacing his headphones, *neither will I.*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was quite pale for the rest of the trip. As the trip dragged on, Duo was often shook and asked a very simple and stupid question by Heero.   
  
"How much longer?"   
  
Duo groaned. "Like another hour, Heero. Be patient!! Please!!"   
  
He tried to put the headphones back on but was stopped by Heero. He finally gave up on the CD player and put it away.   
  
"Do I look all right?" Heero asked.   
  
"You're a little pale...but you look good to me." Duo said suggestively.   
  
"Not like that! In a maternal way, would she like what I look like??"  
  
"I don't think you should care."  
  
"I don't know why I do." Heero mumbled as he slid back into his chair, slouching way down.  
  
"Sit up straight, Hee-chan." Duo teased.   
  
"Urusai(2), Duo." Heero snorted.  
  
"Sit up sraight and I'll shut up." Duo continued. Heero grunted and sat up straight.  
  
"Now smile." Duo taunted.   
  
"Uru-SAI, Duo." Heero hissed.   
  
Duo just sighed.   
  
This may take a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't think she'll like my shirt..." Heero muttered as they walked up the street to Hanake's house. Duo groaned. "Lets go buy another one..."   
  
Heero turned around and walked in the other direction. Duo dove in the other direction after him and pulled him back.   
  
"If you run away one more time Hee-chan, I'm gonna have to take desperate measures." Duo advised. "Want me to tie you up and hit you with a whip or something?"  
  
"You can't." Heero monotoned. "We left the leash at home." (3)  
  
Duo groaned and pulled Heero halfway up the block before Heero squirmed out of his grasp. "I can walk by myself, you know."  
  
"Then walk up to that door." Duo said softly, looking up at the house in front of them. Heero looked up and his blood ran cold. "This is it, Heero. Are you ready?" Duo asked him firmly.   
  
"I don't know..." Heero whispered. "I don't think I can do this...I feel sick again..."  
  
"Then go regurgitate behind that tree. I don't think she'll mind." Duo said dryly. Heero smiled and shook his head.   
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Then walk up there."   
  
"I'm waiting for you." Heero said stiffly. Duo nodded and walked up and stepped onto the small porch. Heero slowly followed, his hands digging tunnels in his pocket.   
  
"Are you trying to bury your arms in there?? Take your hands out of your damn pockets, Hee-chan."  
  
Then the door opened without a sound as they stood there, arguing.   
  
"Can I help...you..." She trailed off. "Oh my God..." She whispered breathlessly. Heero looked in her direction and lost all feeling in his body. A middle aged oriental woman stood in the door, dark chocolate colored hair mixed with gray that gave her the appearance of a teacher. Hell, maybe she was. Not like he'd know or anything. Duo smiled and pushed Heero forward. There was no doubt in the braided boy's mind that Hanake was Heero's mother. Her hair...her face...her general outlook. Slightly bewildered yet accepting.   
  
"I think I have your son here, ojou-san." He said cheerily. Heero gulped as she stood there, one hand resting against the door and one hand hanging limply at her side.   
  
"Konichi wa...Mrs. Raleigh..." Heero said softly, staring at her Welcome mat. He heard her stifle a small sob. He looked back up at her, and her eyes were brimming with tears.   
  
*Are you ready, Heero?* Something said deep inside him.  
  
*I don't know*  
  
*Her face, see her face?*  
  
*Yes*  
  
*It's your face. See her hair?*  
  
*I do...*  
  
*It's your hair. She--is--your--mother. So...are you ready?*  
  
*I'm ready*  
  
@-------  
  
*sitting on the ground close to AnimeCat is a chibi Dorothy, holding her fingers to her eyebrows and wimpering. chibi Dorothy is now AnimeCat's(her eyebrows got stuck in the trap) new chibi, but AnimeCat is not too thrilled. neither is chibi Quatre*   
  
AnimeCat: I was going to make a joke or two here, but something happened yesterday concerning myself and a snitch reader, so I have to talk. I don't know who you are, but I know what you did!!! A yaoi is not 'lube porn cartoon stories'!!!!   
  
Anyway, back to any random fic info.   
  
I liked the name Damon(Damian)(Daimon) maybe Kalin(Kalan)(Kaelen)or Nicolai(Niklas). They might be stupid names, but I think Damon suits Duo's character. It means demon, after all...  
  
There will be one final chapter!! I'm working on a lot right now, and it's hard to keep up!  
  
1- This happened to me when I was like six. Not in a plane, though. It was a *little* unusual and I stared point blank at them. So technically, that was a self-insertion! Hehehe! But my mother didn't respond like that little girls' mother did.  
  
2- That means 'shut up' or something, right? My Japanese is a litle limited.   
  
3- Kinky! They're inta something I figure none of us wanna see.... I'm kidding people, I added that as a joke...bad joke... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: The final chapter of Everything I Own....whoa. This is the final time I'll hold a poll for Duo's name. His fic will be started as soon as I catch up with school...and life, perhaps? Hehehe. And also, his fic may not be a yaoi, because it's seperate from this fic on whole. It WILL NOT be DmxHs, though. It will simply just be yaoi or it won't be. The selections for his name are down to this: Damon, Daimon, and Damion. Vote?? Please?? I'll name him Svens if I don't get a winner!! *chibi Duo faints*  
  
In the last chapter, was it confusing?? It wasn't supposed to be!!! Gomen!! Was it the ending?? I thought it made sense, but then again I wrote it... Well, what I was getting at was this: Was Heero ready for the situation? Was he gonna scream like a little girl and run and hide? Or was he gonna face it and accept her?  
And here we go!  
  
@-------  
  
Everything I Own, finale(I know I wrote that on the last chapter...sorry, it was a typo)  
  
  
Hanake blinked, and blinked again, the tears fighting furiously to fall from her eyes. *No...I'll never cry again...* She thought harshly. Here he was! Her son! The boy borne of her and her husband, a child prayed for, expected and loved until the end...when she betrayed him. Betrayed him over to the madman known as Dr. J. The boy behind him, she remembered seeing on TV nearer to the end of the battle after they'd caught him and his Gundam then destroyed it. Of course Justin would associate with his comrades...but there was something else between them. A gut feeling told her so.  
  
There was a very quiet moment. Duo stared at them, comparing them mentally. Yup, no doubt about it in his mind. He thought he'd better do something or they'd spend a lot of time just staring at each other. "Anou, ojou-san, how about we go for lunch? I'm starved."  
  
"You're always hungry." Heero mumbled quietly. Hanake managed a smile.  
  
"That's a good idea...Duo, is it? You're the one who called me...right?" Hanake asked softly.   
  
Duo nodded. "That's me. Know any good places 'round here?"  
  
"Hai...let me get my coat..." And she stpped away from the door. Duo pinched Heero's arm.  
  
"You could say something to her, you know." Duo muttered darkly.   
  
"I did. I said hi, didn't I?" Heero retorted coldly. Duo jabbed him once or twice in the ribs. Heero didn't flinch. Hanake came back, a thin coat slung over her arms. She stepped outside and locked the door. The three of them walked silently for about ten minutes before reaching a small restruant(?). They sat outside, Hanake on one side and Duo and Heero on the other.   
  
Duo hummed and looked through the menu. Hanake ordered some tea for herself and that was it. Heero just drank the glass of water served to him. Duo ordered...and ordered...  
  
Hanake took a sip of her tea. She pausesd, then sighed deeply before speaking. "What do you do now? With no more fighting?"  
  
Heero sat up straight and answered, his voice slightly monotonous. "We both work for the Preventers...and a few operatives for prevention of war. Occasionally, we work for Relena Dorlan."  
  
Duo nodded, munching on something he'd ordered.  
  
"That's interesting...I teach a class in the nearby University."  
  
Hm, so she was a teacher.   
  
"What class?" Duo asked, taking a sip of Coke. She didn't answer for a moment. She brought her tea back to her lips but didn't drink. She held it there for a moment and shut her eyes.   
  
"The Debate Of Universal War And Peace."   
  
Silence again reigned supreme. "We discuss the rebuilding after war-- emotional and physical. I've been teaching it for about three years now."  
  
"That's ironic..." Duo mumbled. Heero said nothing. Hanake kept her gaze on him, her expression showing pain beyond words.  
  
Then Heero spoke up. "Why?"  
  
Hanake looked startled. "Why what?"  
  
"Why did you let Dr. J take me? I have to know."  
  
Hanake was ready to cry again, but she persisted not to. "Dr. J told me you might end the war. I convinced myself that maybe it would be like revenge for your father."  
  
"What was his name?" Heero asked softly, now totally focused on getting the answers to questions he'd barely dared to ask of Dr. J.  
  
"Drake Raleigh." Hanake said, her heart aching for the man she'd loved and the boy she'd borne...  
  
"And mine?" Heero continued. Hanake smiled breifly.  
  
"Your name is Justin." She said softly.  
  
Duo blinked.   
  
Heero twitched.  
  
Duo turned to Heero, his lips trying to smile wildly.   
  
"So....your name is Justin...?" Duo asked, blinking. Heero twitched again. "Heero? Oh wait...I mean, Justin?" He smiled.  
  
"Omae...." Heero started, turning to him, but changed his mind.   
  
"And?" Duo prompted.  
  
"Nothing, Duo." Heero sighed. Then quietly added, "Which is what your head is filled with..."  
  
Hanake blinked. Then she took a deep breath. "I've waited such a long time to see you... Do you want me to call you Heero?"   
  
"Yes...for now." Heero said after a pause. "Mrs. Raleigh..."  
  
"Hanake." Hanake cut in. "At least that."  
  
"Of course." Heero nodded. Another pause before anyone spoke. Only the sound of Duo chewing could be heard. "DO you have any idea what they put me through, Hanake?"  
  
"Iie...I don't." Hanake said in a small voice. "Dr. J never told me that much. I hardly saw you in all those years...just twice."  
  
And then he remembered.  
  
"That was you, that day I left for Earth? That was you in the control room waving to me?" He asked. Hanake made a choking sound in the back of her throat.   
  
"Hai...that was me. I wanted to say goodbye to you so badly....but you didn't recognize me."  
  
"I only retained memories of the time after Testing 9. I think I was five. Then again, I hardly remember that age, anyway."  
  
"That was the last time I saw you before Operation Meteor." Hanake nodded. "Dr. J contacted me occasionally, telling me about things you'd done. First time you piloted a mobile suit was when you were eight...."  
  
Heero nodded numbly. "A Leo."  
  
Hanake set her tea down. Her hands were trembling so frightfully at this point she was scared she'd spill it all over herself. "Your father was killed in a Leo." She said, her voice stony. "He never told me that's what you'd piloted."  
  
Heero said nothing. Hanake turned to Duo.  
  
"And you? Did you pilot a Gundam? Did you go through the same training?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Iie. When I was about thirteen or fourteen I stumbled into the mess. I piloted Deathscythe." He smiled, thinking of Deathscythe, and missing the suit. "Some old guy called G taught me to pilot it, told me to steal it, and told me to become Shinigami rather than a hero of mass murder. I went with that plan." Duo smiled.   
  
Hanake smiled. "The God of Death?" She translated. "Interesting nickname for a fifteen-year-old."   
  
"I always liked it." Duo shrugged. Then he turned solemn. "I've seen a lot of death and destruction, Mrs. Raleigh. It always seemed to fit me."  
  
Hanake stared down at her tea. "You two are roommates?"  
  
Duo was about to hesitantly agree, but Heero cut him off. "Duo, she doesn't have any right to judge you or I." And he locked eyes with Hanake and said firmly, "We're a bit more than roommates, Hanake. Duo and I are in a relationship."  
  
Duo beamed, watching him. If they hadn't been in such an unusual situation, Duo might have started making out with Heero on the spot...but...........(1)  
  
To Heero's surprise, Hanake smiled brightly and sighed. "That's wonderful, Heero. I'm glad to know you're happy...and that you've found someone who loves you." She said softly.   
  
"Tha...thank you..." Heero said quietly. "I'm glad you think so."  
  
Hanake nodded. "I could never judge you, Heero. Not after what I've done..."  
  
Heero finally felt at ease with her. She wouldn't judge him, not ever. All she had for him was feelings of love, concern and a desire to be loved back by her only son. He was finding himself....no longer angry. The anger and the worry was gone, replaced by a feeling of warmth. The unconditional love she had for him as his mother would fill up the space in his heart filled with secret anger at Dr. J, Operation Meteor, and the years he spent lonely and in the darkness of life. Hidden from the world, the world's last hope....Heero Yuy and Justin Raleigh, two different beings entirely, depending on how they were raised and by whom, but both connected by common ground.  
  
Hanake Raleigh.  
  
"I know that I have no right to have a place in your life, and I might be a fool for asking for one." She said softly. "But I want to be part of your life somehow. Even if we only spoke once a year...that would be enough for me...I swear it would be. I don't want anything from you, not money, not anything...I just want to be there for you."  
  
Heero smiled at her, and for her that was the ray of light into the shadows of her life. The darkness she'd lived in since her husband died and her son was given to Dr. J.   
  
Once upon a time, a boy named Justin Raleigh became Heero Yuy, and Hanake Raleigh, mother and wife, became a widow and childless, and they were both left in the darkness....  
  
And here was the light. The connection between mother and son was restored and the darkness was gone, chased away by this new thing, this new love and new life.  
  
"I can't call you Mom." Heero told her honestly. "But I can call you my friend."  
  
Hanake nodded, strands of her hair falling into her face as she did so.   
  
Duo smiled and took a sip of his flatter-than-a-pancake Coke and watched them.   
  
The loneliness was gone, the empty hollow inside, replaced by this new love.   
  
This new light that ridded them of the darkness.   
  
Forever.  
  
@-------  
  
AnimeCat: Well? So the saga is over....wow. Another one gone. I don't know what came over me, talking about light and darkness like a freak, but I thought it made a neato metaphor. And also, I really like this book called The Gathering that has a lot on light and darkness and good and evil....  
  
Review please, so I'll know if I did an OK job! and remember to vote for Duo's name! Damon, Damion, and Daimon!!  
  
1- I'm finding myself less and less creeped out by this! ~_^  
  
Ja ne, ppl!!  
  



End file.
